Secrets
by CameraLover696
Summary: A new girl moves into town with her mom, dad, 2 little brothers, and older sister. Josh starts to fall for her, but she has a troubled past and doesn't let many people in. But will she make an exception for Josh? READ! PROMISE YOU'LL LIKE!
1. Chapter 1

Drake & Josh: Chapter 1

Summary: A new girl moves into town with her mom, dad, and 2 little brothers. Josh starts to fall for her, but she has a troubled past and doesn't let many people in. READ! PROMISE YOU'LL LIKE!

Josh P.O.V.

"Drake, Josh! Dinner time!" I heard my mom call.

"Alright, coming!" I called back. I looked over at Drake and saw that he had his earphones in. I got off my bed and walked over to him.

"Drake." I didn't get an answer, "Drake!" Still Jo answer, "DRAKE!" He looked over at me and took his earphones out.

"Yeah? What Josh?" He asked. I sighed,

"Dinner." I told him.

"Oh, sweet." I groaned. Today was just a bad day for me. I don't know why, it just was. (Well, actually I do know why.) I turned around and walked down the stairs to the dining room, Drake was trailing behind me.

"What are we having?" Drake asked me.

"I don't know. Chicken maybe?" I answered.

"Again?" He whined, "Darn it!" His whining got on my nerves a little. I was just about to snap at him, but then I remembered I'm Me. Josh. I calmed myself down and started to walk quicker to get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Josh! Dra—"

"We're here." I said. Mom looked at me and sent me a questioning look. I gave her a 'Not now' one.

"So, what are we having?" Drake asked.

"Spaghetti, I helped make it, too." Megan said to us. Only God knows what she did to our servings.

"No she didn't." My mom said, "I got it at the store. All I had to do was heat it up." I let out a breath of relief. Megan huffed.

"Well, sit and eat!" My mom said, "Dig in!" Drake began piling up food on his plate, Megan began to get some food to, and my mom was helping her.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh! He went out with some friends tonight." Mom answered.

"Oh, okay." I said quietly, looking down at my empty plate.

"Hey Josh, what's wrong." Drake asked me.

"Nothing." I snapped at him. Everyone looked at me, shocked.

"I'm not hungry, can I go?" I asked. My mom looked at me sympathetically and nodded. I stood pushing my chair out and walked quickly up the stairs. I went up to Drake and my room and walked up to the window. I saw a car pulling into the house across from us. Looks like someone bought it.

"What should I do...? What should I do?" I asked myself. Maybe I should go take a walk. Yeah that sounded like a good idea. I started to walk out the door to my room when Drake came in, bumping me and making me fall to the ground. I looked up at him, a 'What the Hell!' Expression I it. Drake looked like he was about to laugh.

"Sorry Josh. Didn't think that you were right _there_, by the door." He said holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled his arm back to help me up.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked annoyance in my voice.

"Whoa, seriously Josh, calm down." I sneered.

"No seriously. What are you doing up here?" I asked again.

"Mom wants to talk to us, all of us." He said looking at me suspiciously. I let out a breath.

"Okay, tell her I'll be right there." Drake nodded and walked down. I walked over to my bed and grabbed the jacket I threw on their not too long ago. I put it on while I was walking down the stairs. Once I go to the bottom, I saw mom, Megan and Drake sitting at the table, almost done with their food. I stood there and mom motioned for me to sit down. Once I did, mom instantly began talking.

"So, we have some new neighbors, and I want to greet them tomorrow. I'll bake a cake tonight and we'll all deliver it tomorrow. Okay?" She asked looking at all three of us, waiting for us to nod of say yes. I nodded.

"Okay, Josh you can go back now."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could take a walk."

"Yeah, sure go ahead." I thanked her and the walked out the front door. I stepped into the fresh open air and breathed it in. I had decided where to go beforehand. So I went to the Park.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake & Josh: Chapter 2

Josh P.O.V.

As I was sitting in the park on a bench, I saw two little girls playing in the sand. I sat back and watched 2 little girls playing in the sandbox. I wished that just for a day I could go back to my childhood and be able to play in the sand box too. I watched them for a little longer until their mothers; I assumed, called them over and went home. I sat there a little longer and just thought about things. I was so deep I thought I almost didn't hear my phone ring. But I did hear it.

"Hello?" I aid picking it up.

"Drake! What the heck! Where are you? It's 9:56!" I heard drake yell at me through the phone. I pulled my wrist to my face to see the time. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. I started to gather up all my stuff.

"Sorry Drake! I'll be there in a little while."

"Yeah you better mom's freak-" I hung up on him. I shrugged on my jacket and then started to quickly walk home. When I was about half way there, I didn't see the person walking directly at me, and apparently they didn't either. We bumped into each other and the other person fell down.

"Shit!" the person yelled while them and their iPod fell to the ground and broke. I immediately felt bad.

"Oh my gosh! I feel terrible! Gosh I'm so sorry!" I said while helping the person up, "why don't you let me buy you a new one?" I asked. The person looked up at me and I noticed that that 'they' was a girl. A pretty one at that. She shrugged,

"No, it's not that I'm worried about, it's my butt." I chuckled slightly at how up-front and unafraid she was, she looked at me and smiled slightly, "Your laugh is nice to hear. I never hear any laughing at my house. Always—" she suddenly stopped, "Sorry, sometimes I have the tendency to talk about things to random strangers..." She tried to laugh it off, but ended up wincing instead.

"It's alright." I said, trying to comfort her a little, and then I got an idea. I wanted to get to know this mysterious girl.

"Why don't you let me walk you home?" I asked. She looked up at me, surprised. I noticed that she had very dark blue eyes, black hair, and a few light freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She had a slim build, and a nice jaw line. She seemed to consider this.

"Seems fine to me." She said, then linked her arm through mine and started walking.

"Are you always this 'friendly' to strangers who just happen to bump into you and make you fall down on your butt?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Oh! My! Gish! You got it!" She said, jokingly and lightly bumping into me, making me laugh, which made her laugh. Something told me that we were gonna be good friends. (AN: I meant to put: Gish. It's my copyrighted word. Seriously though, I went and paid for it. ;) )

"What grade?" She asked me.

"11th," I told her, "You?"

"Same." She said. She was about to ask me another question when someone called out to us.

"JAYNE! Where have you been!?" A man called out. She huffed.

"That's my dad." She told me, "I gotta go." She started to walk off, but then turned around.

"I never did get your name."

"Josh." I stated.

"Jayne. Although you probably know that from my dad." She smiled at me, and I smiled back, "I'll see you around?" I nodded.

"Sounds good." She winked and walked away to her father. I laughed a little, to think, I went for a walk to feel better, but I got so much more than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake & Josh: Chapter 4

Jayne P.O.V.

The Same Night

He dragged me over to my bed, kicking and hitting. He tied my wrists to my head board. I fought back while he took off my clothes. I tried to yell and scream, but he would just cover up my mouth and tell me not to, or I'd regret it. So I stopped, I just let him. He knew I didn't like it, so he made it last longer. And then, when he actually _did it_, he noticed that I didn't have any pain. He noticed that I wasn't a virgin. He called me a slut, a ho, and whore. He didn't give me time to explain. He just left me there, naked on my own bed, in my own room. He violated me. I laid there sobbing quietly.

I had been raped before this, and I didn't like it.

It was a couple of years ago, back in Annapolis, Maine, my hometown/country. This really popular girl was having a 'last-party-of-the-summer' party, and everyone that was going to go to her high school, could go. My friends convinced me to go, so I went. I didn't know that that would be the worst mistake of my life. While at the party, my friends were dancing with some guys, I was just standing on the sidelines. Then some really cute guy came up to me and offered me a drink. Not knowing it was spiked, i took it. He took me inside and we sat and talked. After a while, he asked me to dance, I was so shocked, that he laughed and then just took me to dance. We did for a while, and we were too far away to see my friends and there was to many people in the way.

He kissed me, and kissed me some more. And then the next thing I knew, were we're upstairs in a bedroom.

He was on top of me. I tried to fight back, but he was a couple years older, and much stronger. I couldn't stop him, and I was too scared to scream for help. When he was done, he left me there saying if I told anyone, he would kill me. So I didn't tell anyone. I stayed quiet. The first day of school he found me and cornered me behind the school. He told me that the night at the party was fun, and he _was_ going to do it again. He went through with his promise; he did it to me again. He would do it to me all through my 9th and 10th year of high school. But then summer before 11th grade started, I was saved. We moved, to the farthest place possible, San Diego, California. I was so happy. I had finally been saved from Connor Gape.

**(A/N: I made that name up. Connor, because it was the first name that came to my mind, So no offense intended to anybody who's reading this if your name is Connor. And also no offense Intended if your last name is Gape.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner! I feel really bad about that! It's just that a family member died not long ago, and that _really_ upset me, and then my parents got a divorce about 2 months after that…. And yeah, thank you for your patience and support! (Even though this isn't very long yet...)**

**Oh! And sorry if the characters are out of character! I'm not a huge Drake and Josh fan, I've seen all the episodes in the T.V. show, but that was medium time ago! Yes, medium! Not really long, but not really short! In between! So... READ ON!**

* * *

Drake & Josh: Chapter 4

Josh P.O.V.

The Next Day

"Josh. Get up. We have to go greet the Neighbors!" I heard Drake call to me. I groaned ad opened my eyes. I didn't want to get up, I was tired.

"Why!" I said.

"Because mom said so!" Drake told me. I huffed the sat up in my bed.

"Fine." I said, then got up to get ready.

"Okay everyone! Be polite! I want to make a good impression on them!" My mom told us, then rang the doorbell.

"HONEY! DOOR!" We heard from inside the house. A few moments later, a middle aged woman came to the door, wearing an apron.

"Why, hello there!" She said.

"Hi! We're the neighbors across the street from you, and we wanted to welcome you guys to the neighborhood by brining you this cake." My mom said. The woman looked at the cake and then at my mom and smiled.

"Thank you! That was very kind of you!" She said and the looked at me, directly in the eyes. I smiled nervously, "Would you like to come in for a while? We can all have some of this cake and some tea, or milk?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. That would be very nice." The woman steeped aside and let us in. We all piled in, one-by-one.

"Wow! This is an awesome house you have!" Megan said, to the woman. It was huge. A big living room that had really nice, (and probably really expensive too,) furniture.

"Thank you..." She was about to say Megan's name but realized that she didn't have it.

"Megan." Megan said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" My mom said, laughing slightly, "We forgot to introduce ourselves! Ok, well, that's Megan as you already know; this is Drake, and that's Josh." She said pointing at us when appropriate, "And I'm Audrey." My mom said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Well then, Hello Audrey, Megan, Drake and Josh." She said, "My name is Carmen, my husband, James, is over there, and On the floor over there is Tommy and John, my youngest, and they're twins, and then on the recliner is my oldest daughter, Brittany. And my second born child is probably in her room, let me go get her." Carmen said, walking towards the stairway, "I'll be right back." She said. The man on the sofa chair looked at us and the. His eyes darted to Drake, then Megan then me. And his eyes stopped on my mom.

"Hi, my name is Audrey, and you must be James?" My mom said. The man nodded. He turned off the T.V.

"So, you're the neighbors? Huh?" He said. We all nodded. He was about to say something when Carmen came back down,

"She should be here any minute." She said, "Well, anyone up for some cake?" She asked us. Megan and Drake nodded.

"Yes please." Megan said,

"Yeah." Drake said. Mom glared at him for not using manners. I shrugged.

"Yes please, thank you." I said to Carmen. She smiled and nodded. She began to go into the kitchen when a voice spoke from behind us.

"Mom? You needed... Me." She said, looking at the group of strangers in her house. Right when I heard her voice I knew it was her. It was Jayne. I didn't turn around until Carmen began to introduce us all.

"Jayne, this is Audrey, Megan, Drake and Josh." She said pointing when appropriate. And when Carmen said my name I turned around. Jayne spotted me and her eyes widened.

"Hi?" I said it more as a question than a statement. Then Drake became the person I know him to be.

"Hey." He said in his best charming voice, the one he used on numerous girls to get their phone number, "My name's Drake." He walked over to her sticking his hand out.

"Oh dear." My mom said, "Oh, Carmen, how about I help you with that cake?" Carmen looked at the cake in her hands.

"Oh, yes! Thank you! Come right this way." Carmen led her through a door, the kitchen I assumed. Jayne regarded Drake with a cold tone.

"Hi. I'm Jayne." She said and pushed his hand away with one of her fingers. Drake faltered, and Megan laughed. Jayne looked at her for a slip second, and then looked at me while Drake and Megan began arguing.

"You." She said and I tried to smile, but winced nervously instead.


End file.
